


The girl at Sev-Elev gave me a generous pour!

by retrogaymer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Banter, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Gen, Innuendo, Original Character(s), Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, shes a lesbian caseys a closeted lesbian thats why she gives him generous pours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: A study on Michael, and his relationship with the 7-11 cashier.





	The girl at Sev-Elev gave me a generous pour!

“Heeey babes, what's  _ up _ my fav cashier?”

Casey rolled her eyes with a smile as she glanced up from the magazine she was thumbing through, saw a familiar red-clad boy dance-stepping towards the counter. She pushed her glasses up, crossed her arms on the counter.

“Why do you play these games with me, red hoodie?”

“I work in mysterious ways,” he shrugged, pressed pause on the music still playing from the headphones around his neck as he stilled in front of the counter. “I need me a-”

“Large red slushie, you don't even need to say it anymore,” she laughed as she went to grab a cup -

“actually!” He broke in, stilled her motions. “I need me a large red  _ and  _ a large blue. ‘M pickin’ up for my friend today.”

“Oh, shit!” She grabbed a second cup, gave him a playful look. “Secret red hoodie lore unlocked.”

He grinned, winked. “Soon you'll know my tragic past, just a few more levels to go.”

Casey snorted. “Is your actual name the grand prize?”

“Sure is!”

“Lovely, I can't wait.” A pause, as she went to fill his cup - a generous pour, as always. “...So, who's your friend?”

“My bestie!” Red hoodie answered, and Casey could hear the rustling of lighters as he rummaged around in the container of them at the desk. “He's waiting in the car right now, actually. He didn't want to interrupt our sacred ritual.”

She laughed again, fixed the lid to his cup as she set it aside, reached for the other container as she looked over her shoulder at red hoodie. “I'm glad he respects our alone time.”

He smiled at her, nodded - sighed a little, as he glanced towards the glass door. “Yeah, he's wonderful.”

She quirked a brow while he couldn't see. Lowered the cup a little. “Really? What's his name?”

“Je-  _ hey,  _ wait,” red hoodie snapped back to look at her, paused, looked like the gears were turning in his head to figure something out, then he grinned. “Blue cardigan.”

She broke into a laugh, chuckled as she started fixing the second slushie. “I'm noticing a theme, here.”

“Hey, red and blue are the best combo!” He answered, amused tone clear in his voice. She capped the blue drink, hummed as she stuck a straw in both and moved to the counter with them - found a tiger print lighter lying there, as well. Glanced to red hoodie’s face as she rang it up.

“They go purple when mixed, yeah?”

“Correct,” the hoodie nodded, already stuffing the lighter in his pocket.

“I've always loved purple,” she nodded. “Bit of a romantic color, hm? Which, I guess makes sense, since red is in the mix. Red screams love.”

“I mean, or blood,” red hoodie supplied, a flustered twist to his tone. She smiled, raised an eyebrow at him.

“Eh, I think most people associate it with love. And I think it fits  _ very _ well with blue, personally. Think you should adopt some purple in your life, red hoodie.”

Red hoodie stared at Casey’s face, evidently  _ very  _ flustered now. “Uh,” he tried, voice cracking, “um. Maybe.”

She cocked the earlier eyebrow to his face, this time - he snapped out of the wide-eyed trance, trembling fingers sliding out his card from his phone cover, muttered something about color theory as he payed. 

Casey waited until he'd said goodbye and left the store to start cracking up.


End file.
